Harry Potter and the Unlikely Friendship
by nathan
Summary: Harry's 6th year of Hogwarts begins, and attacks have started in Greenland, People have started thinking it's Voldermort, but when Voldermort shows up beaten and claims he was beaten by a strange new person... R&R, as this is my first stab at Harry Potter


Ok...This is another fun story that is new and probably won't be read at all... oh well (Stay positive, Stay positive) ummm, I don't own any thing except for myself and one char. in this story. (THAT'S NOT POSITIVE!) my brain feels wierd so let's start the story already!  
  
(by the way, I think I'll use a bit of stuff that they do in the books, like go over a bit, but who knows, besides if I did you would say "Oh bother, that's annoying" and if I didn't You would say, "This doesn't sound like HP at all!")  
  
----  
  
'Chap.' 1 The Hamptons  
  
"In a far away town in Greenland the residents who were there just yesterday are now gone, the first witness was a newspaper boy who gave us this quote." The screen changed to a boy about 14, "Well, I was riding my bike to Hampton when I see some smoke, and I rode faster as I thought it was a fire, but... when I got there the whole town was charred and burned with nobody in sight." The screen changed to the town, it was charred black and smoke still arose. "Meanwhile, the Minstry of Fish and Chips-"  
  
"ARG! Why don't they tell us WHO did it, and where the maniac is now?" Uncle Vernon's eyes slid to the window where he looked up and down the visible lane. Harry rolled his eyes, his uncle always thought the worst would happen to them though he probably hoped it would happen to Harry. The family was watching TV while eating a lean dinner as Duddley still was on the diet from 2 years ago.  
  
Unlike usual people, Harry went to school at the magical place of Hogwarts and loved it there, for one thing it got him away from his "family". (I choose not to go over any more *Audience sighs happily*) In fact there was only a fortnight untill he would go there, Uncle Vernon turned off the TV and pointed Harry upstairs, Harry dully went but knew that was pretty much the only thing his uncle could do, as Harry still used the power of his far off godfather.  
  
when whe walked into his room he noticed his Owl with a few letters, he patted it, "Thanks." he said to it and opened his letters. One was a letter from Hogwarts telling him to be carefull on his journey to the platform and that the Weasley's had opted to take him, they would come by in a ministry car the night before. The other was a letter from the Weasleys telling him the same thing but on a bit of a happier note. He sighed, took a ticker off of his calender and went to bed.  
  
'Chap.' 2 Return to school  
  
Harry woke up on the day before the train would take him to Hogwarts, he happily begun to pack his things and went downstairs to another news report. "Today a town a couple of miles south of Hampton was found in the same state as Hampton, judging from what pattern there is, the person seems to be going south, toward Europe, residents of towns on the longitude line are being warned." A thump told Harry that mail had come and he dully went to get it, he flipped through and saw a letter from the government, he decided to let Uncle vernon worry about that one.  
  
Come lunchtime he told his Uncle and Aunt how he was getting to his school, omiting what school and who was takeing him as he knew they would yell at him. His uncle's shrug had told him that he had been liable to had to walk to the train station and his Aunt didn't look like she had heard him. He ate his lunch in silence and went back upstairs to make sure he had packed everything and read a book to pass the time, a few 'moments' later he looked at the clock and saw it was 9:00, he rushed to put his belongings downstairs as Uncle Vernon passed him and gave a laugh saying, "I bet your ride doesn't even come." and as the clock downstairs struck 10:00 Harry began to think that too.  
  
Harry slept and drempt that a blinding light was following him he woke up and found that there was a car outside and his suitcases where already gone as Mrs. Weasley came in she said, "So your awake! I thought I would have to carry you to the car too!" She led Harry, who tripped several times, into the car and they were off, he was a bit too sleepy to see anything and decided to just give up to the sleep.  
  
When he woke up he found they were only a couple of blocks away from the train station, 'Did I really sleep that long?' he thought and saw the others who were glad to see him awake. "Hi Ron." He said one of his friends. "Hey Harry, I'll bet you'll want to know why we picked you up..." Ron looked at his father expecting something. "No, Ron, I'm not going to tell you it's meant for Harry's ears, not yours."  
  
As they stopped Harry could see outside the window was the train station. "Er... We're here you guys." He said to try and break up the small argument. "The driver opened the door and Harry could see another Minstry car behind them opening up to reveal Ginny and Mrs. Weasley getting out. Harry streched a little, sleeping in a car could do that to you.   
  
Getting on the train platform, 9 and 3/4 was a small thing, Harry and Ron went first with some luugage. They leaned on it chatting until they fell through sideways. They jumped up and steped a bit away from the gate waiting for Ron's parents and Ginny. The 3 of them looked like they had ran. When the baggage was put in the baggage compartment Mr. Weasly pulled Harry aside and checked to make sure no one was looking.  
  
"Harry, the ministry told us to tell you that they think the attacks are dealt from You-know-who and warn you not to get yourself into to much trouble." The train bell started ringing, "Hurry, get on before you miss it." Harry was pushed onto the train and he went into the compartment he usually shared with Ron and Hermione. They were sitting there waiting.  
  
He knew he looked a bit dazed by the fastness of Mr Weasly's speech but when Hermione rushed to him and said, "Are you ok?" he knew he looked sicker than he felt, sitting down and getting his bearings in the now moving train, Harry shook his head vigoursly and felt a whole lot better. He decided not to tell them what Mr. Weasley had told him, they would have just been discomforted. 


End file.
